DnDWiki:Tactics and Tips
Tactics and Tips is a weekly column on the website of Wizards of the Coast with often multipart articles where different authors provide useful information about tactical game play and explain how to use the game rules most efficiently. Tactics and Tips Archive List of articles (latest first) * Devilishly Difficult Opponents by Eric Cagle: ** Part 1: Winning Tactics Against Barbed Devils (6 Feb 2007) * Know Your Enemy by Eric Cagle: ** Part 16: Lore for Advespa, Amnizu, and Malebranche Devils (2 Jan 2007) ** Part 15: Lore For Lemures and Pit Fiends (26 Dec 2006) ** Part 14: Lore for Horned Devils, Ice Devils, and Imps (19 Dec) ** Part 13: Lore for Chain Devils, Erinyes, and Hellcats (12 Dec) ** Part 12: Lore for Barbed, Bearded, and Bone Devils (5 Dec) ** Part 11: Lore for Red, Silver, and White Dragons (29 Nov) ** Part 10: Lore for Copper, Gold, and Green Dragons (21 Nov) ** Part 9: Lore for Black, Blue, Brass, and Bronze Dragons (14 Nov 2006) ** Part 8: Lore for New Classics: Barghests, Gricks, Vargouilles, and Yrthaks (24 Oct 2006) ** Part 7: Lore for Will-O'-Wisps, Winter Wolves, Wraiths, Wyverns, and Xorns (17 Oct 2006) ** Part 6: Lore for Stirges, Treants, Umber Hulks, and Wights (10 Oct 2006) ** Part 5: Lore for Mummies, Nightmares, Ogre Mages, and Otyughs (5 Oct 2006) ** Part 4: Lore for Pseudodragons, Remorhazes, Ropers, Shambling Mounds, and Spectres (3 Oct 2006) ** Part 3: Lore for Invisible Stalkers, Lamias, Medusas, and Mind Flayers (19 Sept 2006) ** Part 2: Lore for Displacer Beasts, Frost Worms, Ghouls, Harpies, and Hell Hounds (15 Sept 2006) ** Part 1: Lore for Beholders, Blink Dogs, Bulettes, and Cloakers (5 Sept 2006) * Minions of the Abyss by Eric Cagle: ** Part 4: Winning Tactics Against Quasits (18 Jul 2006) ** Part 3: Winning Tactics Against Succubi (11 Jul) ** Part 2: Winning Tactics Against Glabrezus (13 Jun) ** Part 1 (6 Jun 2006) * Tougher, and Meaner Than You by Eric Cagle: ** Part 10: Fighting Silver Dragons (15 Aug 2006) ** Part 9: Fighting Gold Dragons (8 Aug) ** Part 8: Fighting Copper Dragons (1 Aug) ** Part 7: Bronze Dragons (23 May) ** Part 6: Brass Dragons (9 May) ** Part 5: Fighting White Dragons (2 May) ** Part 4: Fighting Red Dragons (25 Apr) ** Part 3: Fighting Green Dragons (11 Apr) ** Part 2: Fighting Blue Dragons (4 Apr) ** Part 1 (28 Mar 2006) * Fightin' Dirty: A Focused Look at Alternative Combat Tactics by Eric Cagle: ** Part 4: Overrun and trip (14 Mar 2006) ** Part 3: Shield bash and sunder (7 Mar) ** Part 2: Feint and grapple (21 Feb) ** Part 1: Bull rush and disarm (14 Feb 2006) * Zombies! Where's the Cleric? by Eric Cagle (24 Jan 2006) * Incorporeal Creatures by Eric Cagle (3 Jan 2006) * Keeping Watch by Eric Cagle (13 Dec 2005) * Animal Companions and Familiars by Eric Cagle (29 Nov 2005) * Sibling Rivalry by Andy Collins and Greg Collins: Take One (15 Nov 2005), Take Two (10 Jan 2006), Take Three (7 Feb), Take Four (18 Apr), Rebuilding (30 May), Alternative Planes (27 Jun), Department of Redundancy Department (25 Jul), Two Campaigns Begin (29 Aug), Bad Seed (26 Sep), Ask… Someone! (7 Nov 2006) * Surviving Swallow Whole (25 Oct 2005) * Tactics in Action (9 Aug 2005) * Spell Resistance by Stephen Schubert (11 Jul 2005) * When Good Friends Go Bad by Stephen Schubert (4 Jul 2005) * Winning Tactics against…: ** Barbed Devils by Eric Cagle (6 Feb 2007) ** Quasits by Eric Cagle (18 Jul 2006) ** Succubi (11 Jul) ** Glabrezus (13 Jun) ** Flying Creatures by Eric Cagle (17 Jan 2006) ** Golems by Eric Cagle (8 Nov 2005) ** Swarms by Gwendolyn Kestrel (2 Aug) ** Drow by Gwendolyn Kestrel (19 Jul) ** Mind Flayers by Gwendolyn Kestrel (6 Jun 2005) ** Related contests: ** Contest Announcement (25 Dec 2005) ** Contest Rules (25 Dec 2005) ** You Craft the Creature, results by Francis Gradijan (21 Mar 2006) * Tactical Feats by Gwendolyn F.M. Kestrel (30 May 2005) * Opportunity Knocks by Stephen Schubert (25 Apr 2005) * Worth Saving by Stephen Schubert (11 Apr 2005) * Manipulating the Battlefield by Gwendolyn F.M. Kestrel: Part One (4 Apr), Part Two (18 Apr 2005), Part Three (9 May), Part Four (23 May) * Improving Your Armor Class by Gwendolyn F.M. Kestrel and Stephen Schubert: Part One (21 Mar), Part Two (28 Mar 2005) * Hitting the High Armor Class by Stephen Schubert (14 Mar 2005) * Doing More by Gwendolyn F.M. Kestrel (7 Mar 2005) Category:Articles